Paptimus Scirocco
"You have your ambitions... and I'm the one who can make them a reality." Paptimus Scirocco, 'The Man from Jupiter,' has often been considered little more than a contract killer, an arms dealer and a warmonger. Yet his actions over the last year have hinted at a change within the man. First publicly calling for the disbanding of the Titans, his influence has grown as his aspirations turned political, joining the Department of Peace as a deputy minister. With the advent of A-LAWS, an organization he helped plan and push through government, he has returned to the warfront as the on-field commander, ensuring that a repeat of the former autonomous taskforce is avoided. A natural leader and potentially the most charismatic man in the solar system, he inspires intense loyalty from his subordinates, having gathered the best and brightest under his tutelage. Like all good mentors he has recently sent his prized subordinates off into leadership roles, ensuring their evolution as the leaders of tomorrow Background Information Born in Greece, Paptimus Scirocco was not always 'The Man from Jupiter.' It was only after enlisting in the Jupiter Energy Fleet, amid heated attempts for him to join the R&D teams of multiple superpowers, and returning a man that this moniker was given to him. Joining the Titans upon his return, he shot through the ranks thanks to his incredible piloting prowess, fine-tuned with his evolution into a Newtype on the long journey to Jupiter. Inevitably he was promoted to Admiral, and it wasn't long after that that the corruption of the Titans became more than he could seemingly stomach. Turning against the organization earned him some enemies, but he lets nothing break his stride or slow him down. After time as a Federation Admiral, he eventually retired from field service to join the Department of Peace, only to come out of the self-imposed retirement for the creation of A-LAWS. Personality Traits Paptimus Scirocco is a manipulator. There is no other way to put it, and it need not be sugarcoated. He sees talent, and he takes it, molding it to his purposes, with the far-reaching goal of ensuring peace in his time by assuming absolute control over the Earth Sphere. He possesses the best of intentions, but he is privately arrogant, thinking that only he has the skills necessary to ensure this change. There is genuine care there for his subordinates, for he is not as heartless as some would think. Indeed, his actions speak quite the opposite, suggesting a caring, if not sometimes playful commander. He is, after all, only hitting his late 20's now. Talents & Abilities Paptimus Scirocco is one of the best mobile suit designers currently alive. He is also one of the strongest Newtypes in existence, extruding a massive pressure wherever he walks. He is able to use this talent to freeze enemy pilots, and may even be able to turn them into a space retard if given the opportunity. Logs |ordermethod = title |notcategory = cutscenes |suppresserrors = yes }} Category:A-LAWS Category:Newtypes Category:Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam